Poop noodle because I'm bored ( lemon )
by squishy-lemon
Summary: A lemon story for my boyfriend about our adventure ocs :3 based on an rp we did. Prince, the leader of a wolf/human tribe, falls in love with his traveling companion, Eunice the human. What will happen between the two on a magical night? Read to find out!


- poop noodle because I'm bored - PART 1

It was a magical night, a glowing full moon reflected down on a crystal clear stream that ran down across the forest. The wind whispered it's melodies as it stroked the forest with a tender hand. Mating calls where echoed throughout the forest. It was mating season, and it was a perfect night for such magic to happen.

On a glossy green meadow that was touched by the moonlight perfectly, laid a human girl who looked at the sky with admiration. She laid on the soft green grass, her hands where above her head as she was in deep thought.

"Eunice I'm back!" Called a wolf boy by the name of prince. He proudly held up three dead rabbits he caught, but his charming smile was the best display of all. He made his way over to the girl who didn't notice him, he thought she was sleeping so he was walking slowly towards her. But he came to a view where the moonlight cascaded on the side of her pale soft cheek, her dark red eyes where open but clouded with thoughts. At that moment, Prince forgot about his objective which was to bring food. He only stared in awe at the girl.

The human girl which beheld the name, Eunice, finally snapped out of her thoughts and sat up to look at the love struck wolf boy. "Hey you got food that's great!... Um... Prince?" She tilted her head confused at the boy and stood up walking to him.

"Oh sorry Eunice...what where you doing?" He asked quickly, trying to pass the awkward moment of his staring.

"Nothing really, just admiring the night." She inhaled and exhaled softly. "It's a magical night, huh... Maybe it's because it's time for the animals around here to mate." Her mind wandered off into thoughts with images of wolves gathered to pick a mate.

"Yeah, mate, hahaha." Prince laughed awkwardly as a bright pink blush formed on his face. Dirty images played in his head of his beloved Eunice and him mating on such a lovely night.

"Anyways... I'm not so hungry anymore Prince, but thanks." The human smiled while walking off. Her short black skirt swayed with the direction the wind came from. Almost giving Prince a pleasant sight of what laid beneath the silken skirt.

It was mating season after all, which meant the Prince who is a wolf, is more hormonal then usual. It didn't help one bit that his traveling companion was but of a beautiful being. There where times he couldn't contain himself! He would have naughty dreams of Eunice and himself, he had daydreams about Sexy Eunice!it seemed for 24/7 all he thought of was Eunice! But tonight... Tonight might be the night he would be able to make those dreams come true.

Eunice continued walking about to enter the forest which whistled with excitement. "Hey Prince, I'm going to get some water over by the stream." She flashed a smile and ran her way into the forest, vanishing in the night.

The Prince stayed in place, this could be his only chance... The magic night called out to him, the moon seemed to glow brighter like a message that he must fulfill the magic of which the night was created for. The scenery of the entrance of the forest seemed to pull him in. That's when the wolf prince decided, he will make those dreams come to, and Eunice will be his.

The prince ran in the forest, a light of determination in his eyes. Once the. Prince made up his mind like at this moment, there's no turning back. Animals cleared a path for him, not even running away, as if they knew what his goal was and that they understood completely.

The prince finally made it to Eunice's location. There she sat, on the edge of the stream. Her bare feet and ankles in the water. Her back was the prince's view. She turned around making known of his presence and stood walks to walk closer to him. Yet again the Prince was love struck by how the moonlight was somehow on her, like a spotlight for the prince to know who his mate will be tonight.

"Oh hi Prince, I'm about to go back so don't worry." She Smiled bending over by a tree to reach her boots and socks, but she didn't have a chance to put them on.

As Eunice stood up to turn around to his direction, Prince slammed his two hands against the tree, trapping her with each hand that was next to her shoulders. His face was down, his dark soft bangs covering his expression.

Eunice was choked for a minute, she fidgeted around and looked at Prince. "Prince? Is something wrong?" The human asked in concern but her face showed how flustered she was by his close he was to her.

"Eunice I..." The Prince began to speak as he moved closer to her, her legs where pressed up against the tree by his legs. The prince lifted his head, now giving her the view of his golden eyes of which where foggy with lust that he yearned. Eunice looked at her companion, her eyes meeting his lustful ones, her cheeks pink with a blush. "Prince... Wh- what is it?" She thought this was a joke. It had to be! Prince was always a clown when traveling, he had to be joking, right? She tried to tell herself that this wasn't a serious matter, that they well walk off laughing back to their camping spots. But no...she knew herself, that he had a seriousness type of look on his face.

"Eunice..." The wolf boy pressed his forehead against the humans, he was blushing like her, but a different sort of blush. " I love you~" he finally managed to say. When he looked at her, her face read no emotion. He took this as a sign of rejection... But then... Before he could unhook themselves in the position, Eunice the human tippy toed to his height, and placed their first kiss on Prince. It was like heaven for the wolf boy, he thought for a moment he saw the moon give him a thumbs up!

Once Eunice let go of the kiss, she softly smiled. " I love you too my Prince~" the words where like a melody, dancing around the air! the insides of the prince began to rejoice! it was music to his ears. He was grateful to finally hear those words that where music to his ears.

The prince smiled and leaned down to her height to place a small peck on her lips... "More.." He thought to himself. He kissed her again and she didn't mind the slightest. "More..." The wolf boy though it himself again. This time he put her against the tree and kissed her for so long. How much time past? A minute, a second, it could be a week for all they cared! Time stopped in that kiss they shared. Eunice wrapped her arms around his neck, Prince reacted by wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Eunice let her tongue bump his bottom lip, as a sign that she wanted entrance to his mouth. Prince opened his mouth slightly so that her tongue and his could fight. Their tongues danced together, swerving around, not missing a spot. Finally Eunice couldn't breath anymore she let go, her tongue still out of her mouth with a tangle of drool that also linked to his tongue. "Sweet... It's sweet..." He panted, putting his tongue back n his mouth. "Would you like to taste something sweeter?" Eunice blushed as an idea popped on her head. The Prince only nodded as response, curious to whatever could be sweeter then Eunice's lips.

Eunice laid down besides the tree on her back. Her skirt was scattered out of place, her arms where opened welcoming him. Prince blushed when he noticed her panties that she a little wet stain.

"You see prince... Girls are made out of three things~" she began too coo as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Sugar~" she unbuttoned her skirt slipping it off next to her. "Spice~" she leaned n her arm sitting up. "And. Everything nice~" she was now leaning against the tree when she made an enticing offer to him. "Would you like, to find my sweet spot?~" she smiled giving him a lustful gaze as she opened her arms once again.

It was an exciting view for Prince. Eunice laid on her back, as she unbuttoned her clothes. She looked like a present under a Christmas tree waiting to be unwrapped.

The prince smirked as he went down pinning her down with his hands on her sides. His legs where between hers which where spread widely. Eunice's hair was above her and besides her like a Black Sea. The prince mumbled under his breath, "tsk...such a naughty girl~ I shall punish you~" he then kissed her sweet lips once again, but not for too long. He had to find her sweeter spot. He left her lips to leave a trail of passionate kisses down the side of her neck over to her shoulder, earning his first moan that was heard from inhaled to take in the wondrous scent that somehow Eunice keeps. He grumbled as he realized they where still fully clothed, he would have to change that.

He then used his teeth to bite the side of her shirt that was on her shoulder. He slid it down slowly in his mouth. Eunice looked down at his doing and she shivered with excitement. She realized he was taking his time undressing her. She was correct, the prince wanted to savor this moment. He finally managed to slide down her shirt, she fidgeted to get the shirt out of their way. Now laid under the prince, was his beloved traveling companion that was half naked with only two sets of clothing. Her bra which hid the treasures he would discover, and her light blue panties that he pull down to uncover her womanhood.

Eunice pouted and pull on his shirt. "Too unf much clothes!" She squeaked. The prince chuckled and took off his shirt along with his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

He bent down again to place his hands on her bra strap. He sighed and didn't get a reaction from his lover. He took this that she was okay with it. He unhooked the bra letting it slide down her shoulders, revealing her womanly treasures that where breath taking for him. Eunice though was shy and under her arms to cover herself as she blushed madly. Prince smiled an assuring smile as he kissed her. "Don't worry Eunice~ your beautiful and you should be proud of it~" he said Ina soft voice that soothed her nerves. She undid her hands now leaving herself topless in front of him.

The Prince sighed happily as he cupped one of her breasts in his hands and gave it a little squish, he was assuring himself that these treasures now belonged to him and only him~ no way he'll let any man take her away. He smirked as he leaned down to suck on one of them, earning a gasoline from Eunice. He then licked her breast and trailed a finger down her breasts, down her stomach, to right next to her womanhood. He went down even more, his head now between her legs. He held the hems of the panties and looked up at her for permission. Eunice blushed at his gentlemen like personality and nodded. The Prince took a deep breath before sliding them down, revealing her sanctuary that has never been touched! He felt so lucky that he would be her first. Eunice blushed madly, going to a different shade of red if it where possible.

It was like the start of the Olympic Games! It was now time for prince to find her sweet spot. He already tried her supple breasts... Which where sweet and exciting, but they still didn't compare to her lips... He did her neck, of which he was able to inhale, her sweet scent..but still it wasn't sweeter then her lips...there had to be one place that it could be... He blushed looking down at her womanhood, this...he knew... Was the sweet spot she was talking about.

Eunice blushed when she knew what was coming for her since he was looking at her on the down low. She blushed as she said, "go on~... You've found the place..." She smiled. Prince licked his lips lick he was about to dig in the most wonderful meal of his life. He leaned down even more and licked her pussy lips. Eunice moaned, the single lick sent her back to be arched up. Prince licked again, sucking on it now and then. He grunted from its sweetness. Eunice was right, this was the sweetest part of her body. And he liked it... Very much...

"Unf~ Eunice~ your the most sweetest thing I ever tasted~" he moaned under his breath. Eunice couldn't respond, she was shot into oblivion, waves of pleasure being sent up her spine. Her mind was cloudy from the moment that they wanted to last forever. Finally Eunice couldn't take it anymore, she came on the spot on his mouth! Not that he didn't mind. He got out and licked his lips happy to taste such sweets.

Eunice groaned. She knew it was time. Time for her virgin walls to be broken. But it would hurt, she trusted prince though. And in many times she trusted him with her life in many adventures they've done together...such as one at that moment. Prince slide off his boxers, showing his manhood that was hard as rock and erected up. He aired for her womanhood and sunk in. He felt her virgin walls and he took a deep breath. "Eunice...this might hurt my love..." He slammed in, breaking the walls. Eunice cried out in pain. The sound broke Princes heart, he leaned up to kiss the tears away as he thrusted slowly, making sure not to hurt her. Eunice tears stopped when the pain slowly turned into pleasure. She moaned when he began to pick up his pace. "Prince harder!" She moaned. The wolf boy was shocked, he smirked and thrusted faster and faster, he felt her walls tighten around his manhood, that felt like heaven. "Faster!" Eunice whined as she grinned her hips against his. The prince thrusted faster, the two lovers passion for each other was hotter then hell itself. Finally the prince reached his limit, all the pleasure build up inside him and he needed to let it out. "Eunice~ I'm c-cumming~" he pulled out and chummed all around the ground. His sticky white seed was around her womanhood but didn't go in. He laid next to her panting. As Eunice as well tried to catch her breath as well. They both moved closer to each and whispered, the moon being their inky witness. "I love you~"


End file.
